drole d'histoire
by dr hones
Summary: le titre est nul mais je n'en ai pas trouver d'autre en gros il s'agit d'une sorti de booth et brennan bon ce n'est pas un tres bon resumer mais c'est ma premiere fanfic lisez c'est un conseil et dites moi si ca vous plait sdachant que je n'ai pas fini
1. Chapter 1

DROLE D'AFFAIRE

**DROLE D'AFFAIRE**

Chapitre 1 

Le Dr Brennan se trouvait à l'institut Jefferson malgré cette magnifique journée d'été . Elle terminait ,avec l'aide de Zack , d'examiné les ossement d'une momie aztèque.

« splendide vous ne trouvez pas ! s'exclama Zack

tu as tout as fait raison Zack ,dit elle d'une petite voix lasse du manque d'action de ce dernier mois »

En effet cela faisait un mois qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire en collaboration avec le FBI et surtout un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu Booth.

'' _qu'est ce qu'il me manque, je voudrait tant le revoir !! ''_ pensa-t-elle . Elle eu un sourire en repensant à son partenaire et à son irrésistible sourire charmeur, puis se sentit envahi d'une immense sensation de chaleur. _''pourquoi ai-je si chaud ?c'est le fait de pensée à Booth qui me fait ca ?'mais non, on est partenaire ,c'est ça juste partenaire''_ se dit elle intérieurement.

« Dr Brennan est-ce que vous allez bien ? lui demanda son collègue inquiet en ayant remarquer son trouble et en faisant un signe de main à Jack et Angela. docteur Brennan ?

oui , oui je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas , mentit-elle

vous m'avez fait peur, vous savez. vous devriez prendre une pause, lui conseilla le jeune homme, vous avez beaucoup travailler »

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas , elle était à nouveau plongée dans ses pensée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'Angela était venu se mettre a coté d'elle , et pourtant sa meilleure amie n'était pas un model de discrétion.

« ma chérie , je crois que Zack a raison ,tu est toute rouge, dit elle

quoi ? comment ?qu'est que tu dis ? réagit la jeune femme en sortant de ses pensées

il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe ,si on allait en parler dans mon bureau, qu'en dis tu ? proposa Angela

je te suis , répondit simplement Brennan »

Angela avait remarqué que Tempérance avait sourit tout le temps qu'elle fut plongée dans ses songe. Elles arrivèrent dans le bureau de la jeune artiste et celle-ci fit signe a Tempe de s'installer sur son sofa, puis elle vint la rejoindre .

« qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ? la questionna-t-elle en pausant sur sa meilleur amie un regard inquisiteur

- heu ….rien Angie, bafouilla celle-ci

ne me ment pas ma chérie, c'est Booth qui te manque n'est-ce-pas ?insinua l'artiste

non pas du tout , nous sommes juste partenaire, pourquoi voudrai tu qu'il me manque ? S'empressa de dire Tempérance plus pour se convaincre elle-même que pour convaincre son amie

mais vous êtes aussi ami , dit ange en faisant un sous entendu

tu as raison nous sommes ami, répéta Brennan

et il te manque, termina Ange, alors va le voir, je suis sur qu'il sera content …dit-elle

oh ne recommence pas ,la coupa Tempe ,et quand bien même j'irai le voir je lui dirai quoi « bonjour, ça va ? eh Booth je suis venu vous voir parce que vous me manquiez ! » ,continua-t-elle sur le ton de l'ironie, si je le fais il va me prendre pour une folle et surtout il va se moquer de moi »

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement de Booth, celui-ci étant chez lui du fait qu'il avait pris quelques jours de congés . ''_qu'est ce que le boulot me manque mais a qui je veut faire croire ça, c'est Bones qui me manque en réalité, non c'est pas possible on est juste partenaire, juste des collègue rien de plus !enfin il me semble !et si j'allait la voir ?non mauvaise idée et en plus je lui dirai quoi « He Bones ,ca va ? il n'y as pas d'affaire je suis juste venu vous voir parce que cous me manquiez ! »non mais j'aurai l'air de quoi moi après'' _tel fut son songe en s'allongeant sur son canapé.

pendant qu'il était pensive quelqu'un vint sonner a sa porte .

« j'arrive ,grogna-t-il » mais quand il arriva a sa porte il fut surpris de voir qui était derrière.

Chapitre 2

En effet derrière la porte se trouvait Rebecca qui tenait dans un bras un mignon petit bout de chou aux cheveux blond et de l'autre elle soutenait un énorme sac. ''_que fait elle ici ? en plus avec Parker ? Vais –je l'avoir quelque jour se serai cool ?''_se demandait-il en lui-même. Il ouvrit la porte et demanda à Rebecca qu'est-ce qu'elle était venu faire ici . Celle-ci proposa à Parker d'aller dans sa chambre, puis elle dit à Seeley qu'elle partait pour un mois en France et qu'elle était désolé de lui déposé leur fils à l'improviste .Il lui répondit que se n'était pas grave et lui proposa un café qu'elle refusa, elle devait partir.

Et elle le quitta.

« papa !papa !criai Parker depuis sa chambre

-quoi ? demanda son père en allant rejoindre son fils

on peut aller voir le docteur Bones ? dit le petit garçon en faisant une moue attendrissante

je sais pas Parker ,répondit Booth gêné, tu sais elle travail peut-être et …

mais pourquoi tu travail pas toi alors ? l'interrogea le petit ange

parce que j'ai pris des vacances ,se justifia Seeley, et puisqu'il n'y a pas d'enquête je ne travaille pas avec Brennan et je n'ai aucune raison d'aller la voir , anticipa-t-il la futur question de son fils. Tu veux qu'on aille au loto ce soir mon grand ? proposa-t-il avec tendresse a son fils

oh oui ,s'exclama Parker , on pourrai inviter le Dr Bones ? proposa-t-il à son tour

tu sais mon grand je ne crois pas que c'est son truc le Loto ,on va plutôt inviter Candice . Répondit son père »

Parker laissa échapper un soupire et fila dans sa chambre. Il n'aimait pas la nouvelle conquête de son père d'ailleurs elle non plus ne l'appréciait pas .

non lui préférait le Dr Brennan même si il ne l'avait vu que deux ou trois fois. Elle lui avait toujours semblé sympa et de plus il sentait que sont père l'aimait bien.

Une demi-heure plus tard son père vint l'interrompre dans son jeu pour lui dire qu'ils allaient en course mais à force de cris et de pleurs Parker réussit a pouvoir rester à la maison. Avant de partir son père avait calfeutrer les fenêtres, lui avait dit de ne pas ouvrir au gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il sortit chercher des provisions en enferment son fils dans l'appartement.

Pendant que son père était absent Parker en profita pour chercher le numéros de Bones .

Une fois trouver il saisit le téléphone et composa le numéros de Brennan.

Au Jefferson Tempérance discutait toujours de truc de fille avec Angela, elles avaient arrêter de parler de Booth à la demande du docteur.

Soudain Tempe sentit son portable vibrer, dit à sa meilleur ami de l'excuser et pris l'appel.

« Brennan

Allô docteur Bones ,dit la petite voix au bout du fil »

A ces mots elle compris qu'il s'agissait de Parker . ''_tel père, tel fils, il as fallu qu'il lui apprenne se stupide surnom ''_pensa-t-elle.

« comment as-tu eu mon numéros Parker ? lui demanda-t-elle

dans un des carnets de papa !répondit celui-ci

cela ne se fait pas de fouiller dans les affaire des gens ,tu sais, même si se sont les affaires de ton père ,le sermonna-t-elle

oui je sais, dit-il embarrassé, mais je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir au loto avec papa et moi ce soir ?

tu sais Parker j'ai du travail… commença-t-elle

mais c'est pas grave tu peux le faire demain s'il te plait, le coupa-t-elle

écoutes ,je ne sais pas jouer au loto, affirma-t-elle

s'il te plait , le supplia–t-il

je vais y réfléchir ,je te rappel OK ? proposa-t-elle

ok ,à toute à l'heure Dr Bones ,dit-il

à toutes à l'heure petit ange ,dit-elle avant de raccrocher »

Angela la fixa pendant cinq minutes . ''_pourquoi me fixe-t-elle comme ça ?y a quelque chose qui cloche ou quoi ?bon alors, j'y vais ou j'y vais pas ?''s_'interrogeait-elle intérieurement .

« quoi ? demanda-t-elle brutalement

tu as dit petit ange , répondit sa meilleur amie

et alors ?questionna Brennan

alors tu commence à apprécier les enfants, dit-elle, en particulier celui là parce que c'est le fils de ton partenaire, lui fit comprendre ange

un petit peu mais..tenta-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par son amie

il y a pas de mais, et je pense que tu devrais accepté. conseilla Angela

tu es sur ? parce que je ne voudrais pas interférer dans leur relation déjà que Booth ne l'a pas souvent, alors sa serai gênant s'enquit-elle

oui et en plus comment peut tu dire non a un enfant qui trouve le courage de t'appelé ,affirma son amie

ok je le rappellerai quand j'aurait fini mon dossier ,dit elle avant de quitter la pièce et d'aller rejoindre son bureau »

chapitre3

Booth arrivait a son appartement les bras chargé de provisions ,il entra et les posa sur la table. Puis il appela Parker pour savoir si il allait bien et si il voulait bien l'aidé .

Parker s'exécuta il prenait les choses qui allait dans les placard du bas pendant que son père rangeait les affaires qui allaient dans le placard du haut .

Alors qu'ils étaient occupés par le rangement de l'appartement, le téléphone sonna.

C'est Booth qui fut le premier a se saisir du téléphone malgré les protestation de son fils, il répondit

« Booth, dit-il machinalement

Booth, c'est Brennan alors ca va ?demanda-t-elle

oui et toi ? répondit-il surpris par l'appel de sa partenaire mais pourquoi tu appelle, tu as un problème ?s'enquit-il

non non je t'assure tout va très bien ,je vais très bien ,le rassura-t-elle

bien tant mieux alors dans ce cas pourquoi t'appelle, c'est parce que je te manque ?demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse parce qu'a moi tu m'a manqué

oui et aussi pour que tu dises a Parker que j'ai bien réfléchit et que se soir c'est ok pour le loto si cela ne te dérange pas bien sur , répondit-elle

non pas le moins du monde mais tu as dit que Parker t'avait appelé ? s'étonna-t-il

oui y a une demi heure pour me demander si je voulait venir au loto ,mais tu es sur que sa te dérange pas ? s'enquit-elle a nouveau, parce que…

non tu nous dérangera pas et non tu n'interfère pas dans notre relation, la coupa-t-il ayant deviner la fin de sa phrase au bout de deux ans il commençai a la connaitre, à ce soir alors je passe te chercher vers 19 heures ? cela te va ?

oui à ce soir alors »

il raccrocha, sourire au lèvres , s'approcha de son fils qui c'était caché sous la table de peur de la colère de son père et lui dit que c'était un petit voyou . il le réprimanda d'avoir fouillez dans ses affaires mais il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier amplement de son geste en l'emmenant manger une glace.

Elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone et pourtant elle ne put se retenir de maintenir un sourire ,tout en pensant à la tenu qu'elle porterai se soir elle se remit au travail .

Le soir venu , elle s'était vêtue d'une robe turquoise , elle portait également l'une de ses plus belle parure .Elle mit ensuite ses talons haut , s'assit sur le canapé en attendant son ami_. « je suis contente de le revoir ! qu'est ce qu'il as pu me manquer ! mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?il ne m'a pas oublier j'espère ? » _

A ce songe, on sonna. « j'arrive ! cria-t-elle »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte ,elle fut dans un premier temps heureuse en voyant Booth qui tenait Parker dans ses bras. Puis elle fut déçu en apercevant une femme aux long et ondulés cheveux blond à sa gauche. Cette fille devait être la petite ami de son partenaire .Elle était habillé d'une mini-jupe noir et d'un top blanc largement décolleté.

« _comment peut-il me faire ça ? comment peut-il inviter ça petite copine ?et surtout comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire que nous allions être que tout les trois, ainsi que d'imaginer que Booth sexy comme il est n'avait pas de petite amie. Pourquoi il a choisit celle-ci on dirait une pute ! suis-je vraiment entrain de penser ça ? pourquoi je suis jalouse je n'ai aucune raison. On est juste ami rien de plus »_ telle furent les pensées qui en une fraction de seconde fusèrent dans l'esprit de Brennan .

Mais elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble ainsi que de sa déception et salua son ami , son fils ainsi que « sa copine ». ensuite Seeley fit les présentations :

« Tempérance, je te présente Candice . Candice, je te présente Tempérance .

Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, dit Tempe en essayant d'attendre avant de jugé car comme disait toujours son père on ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture et aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas blessé Booth.

Ouai salut, répondit Candice au paroles pourtant sympathiques de Bones

Bon, il serait peut-être temps d'y aller qu'est ce que vous en penser ? demanda Parker avec impatience

Tu as raison fiston, acquiesça son père »

Puis tout quatre se rendirent au SUV de Booth .

« Bones tu montes …heu ,commença Booth en réfléchissant.

derrière avec moi, proposa Parker , comme ça on laisse papa et sa « chérie » devant, continua-t-il en montrant clairement qu'il n'appréciait pas la nouvelle coquète de son père

je crois que Parker a raison, répondit tempe

oui toute façon elle allait pas monter devant cette place me revient de droit n'est-ce pas Seeley ?affirma-t-elle de manière dédaigneuse »

chapitre 4

Pendant tout le trajet Booth n'avait pas souffler mot semblant toujours réfléchir. « _pourquoi ai-je hésiter ? c'est pourtant logique que se soit Candice ! A moins que se soit plus logique que Bones monte devant ?non c'est qu'une question d'habitude. Quoique j'apprécie sa présence a mes cotés plus que celle de Candice. De plus il faut reconnaitre que Brennan est splendide dans cette robe !non je divague j'ai pas le droit de pensé cela de ma collègue, foutu ligne »_

Une fois arrivé à la salle des fêtes, Candice parti chercher une table ,les laissant ainsi tout les trois. Brennan fit signe à Parker qui se rapprocha aussitôt. C'est alors qu'elle lui tendit un paquet , celui-ci l'ouvrit , lui fit un câlin pour la remercier et couru vers son père pour lui montrer le cadeau.

« papa, papa ! » cria le petit ange blond fou de joie . « papa regarde ce que le Dr Bones m'a offert ! papa !hou hou ! s'exclama-t-il encore plus fort mais son père ne réagissait pas toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Parker alla donc chercher Tempérance qui observait la scène d'un peu plus loin.

« Dr Bones, papa ne me réponds pas ! lui dit le garçonnet inquiet viens voir ! » Elle ne lui répondit pas et le suivi machinalement. « _qu'est-ce que le petit ressemble à son père ! en parlant de son père que peut-il avoir ? il est en pleine santé j'espère ! je ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ! »_

En arrivant auprès de Booth elle reconnu son air pensif et cela la rassura.

« Booth ? appela-t-elle

papa ! appela à son tour le garçon

Booth , tu es avec nous ? Hou hou ! reprit-elle. Seeley est-ce que ça va ? dit-elle en faisant de grand gestes »

A l'entente de son prénom prononcer par Bones. ''sa'' Bones il sortit de ses pensées. « quoi ? qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-c' est pas trop tôt !s'exclama Parker . Ca fait 10 minute qu'avec Dr Bones on essai de te montrer le cadeau qu'elle m'a fait ! expliqua le petit Regarde !

woua ! il est très jolie ce camion de pompier mon bonhomme ,dit-il à l'encontre de son fils puis se redressa et se tourna vers Bones. Tu n'aurai pas du ! lui lança-t-il en rigolant

pourquoi donc ? Angela ma dit que cela ce faisait lorsque l'on était invité, se défendit-elle. Et j'ai aussi quelque chose pour toi !

ah oui ? qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il curieux

une boite de chocolat comme je ne savait pas lesquels tu aimais j'ai pris de mes préférer ! »

Puis elle lui tendit la boite et il la remercia.

Le loto devenait de plus en plus ennuyant et Brennan, ayant travaillé toute la journée, se sentit de plus en plus fatigué. Au bout de dix minutes n'y tenant plus elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée et sans le vouloir pris le torse de son partenaire comme oreiller . celui-ci d'abord surpris de sa réaction , la laissa ,c'était si bon de la sentir contre son torse. il passa même un bras autour de ses frêles épaules utilisant bien évidemment l'autre pour placer ses pions . c'est alors qu'une amie de Candice assise en face d'elle lui fit la remarque a voix basse :

« si je ne savait pas qu'il est avec toi on pourrai croire qu'il sont ensembles. Je serai toi je ferai gaffe ! lui conseilla-t-elle

tu as raison ! s'exclama Candice . » elle avait crier tellement fort que toute la salle avait entendu. Puis elle se tourna vers Seeley avec un regard mauvais :

« pourquoi elle a sa tête sur toi , pourquoi tu as passé ton bras autour d'elle plutôt que moi ?

elle dort, je vais pas la réveillé. répondit simplement celui-ci. Et puis mon bras risquait de la gêné il fallait bien que je le mette quelque part. »

Personne ne l'avait remarquer mais Brennan venait d'ouvrir les yeux et écoutait la conversation avec attention. Elle ne bougeait pas de façon à ne pas être remarquer mais son cerveaux était en ébullition. « _je me sens si bien dans ses bras !je ne devrais pas penser a ça mais c'est tellement vrai ! et puis sa voix…et sa pouf »_


	2. Chapter 2

Tempérance se décida enfin de bouger

Tempérance se décida enfin de bouger . Elle releva la tête tranquillement ,comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'était pas au courant de leur petite « dispute » , et sourit juste pour voir la réaction de Candice .

Booth lui ne fit aucun mouvement, il se contenta juste de poser son regard chocolat sur son amie et partenaire. Un tendre et affectueux regard comme si c'était elle sa copine et non Candice, comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait sauf elle.

Candice ne se fit pas prier lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de Brennan et le regard que Seeley, son homme à elle, posait sur celle-ci ; son sang ne fit qu'un quart de tour . Elle saisit la tasse de café encore chaud que le serveur venait de lui apporter et déversa son contenu sur Tempe .

« mais vous êtes malade ! s'écria Bones

je suis vraiment désolé je suis tellement maladroite, répondit-elle en faisant l'innocente

c'est quoi votre problème ?Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ?demanda Brennan.

Mon problème c'est vous justement ! répondit Candice. Vous croyez que je vois pas votre petit manège !

Calmez vous toutes les deux ! intervint Booth . tout le monde vous regarde !

Restes en dehors de ça ! si ta pimbèche de copine à un problème avec moi je veux bien qu'on s'explique ! s'exclama Tempe

Bien alors, allez faire ça dehors ! ne restez pas là ! dit Booth

D'accord, opinèrent-elles en même temps

Oh une dernière petite chose » commença-t-il avant d'attirer Bones vers lui et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille : « s'il te plait ne lui fais pas trop de mal »

Brennan lui répondit sur le même ton : « comme si j'était capable d'une telle chose

je te connais , remarqua-t-il simplement »

cette dernière phrase la fit sourire .

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, précédé de Candice, Brennan sentit quelque chose l'agrippé .


End file.
